Get Well Soon Pikachu!
by pikaace
Summary: Sequel to 'Pikachu Vs Darkness' and 'Where Are You Pikachu' A typical flight on the Halberd turns perilous as the generator of the ship is dangerously overloaded and on the brink of exploding. Pikachu uses herself as an outlet at the last minute and absorbs all the electricity, but gets electrical backup in the process. Will Pikachu get better before her stored power is released?
1. Generator Troubles

**Hey! Don't worry this isn't another big story. It's just a small Super Smash bros fic I finished yesterday and wanted to put on here too. It's been a while since I wrote a SSBB story. So yeah, this was just put up here for enjoyment and for you to kill some time. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Pikachu stared out the window off the Halberd as the large ship flew above the clouds. It had been a long time since the Smash bros had taken a normal flight in the Halberd since they had been fighting the Shadow Brawlers a lot more often now. The sun shone overhead as the head of the Halberd glinted as it turned to raise its altitude. Just then, a crash was heard from below. It sounded like it was coming from the main engine room. She ran to the ladder that led to the main engine and generator as the others were gathering around it.

"What do think the problem is?" Sonic wondered. "We better check; Meta Knight has to keep steering the Halberd." Captain Falcon said. One by one, the warriors climbed down into the room. All of the machines that kept the ship running took up the entire base of the Halberd creating an enormous hallway of roaring engines and generators. All the machines looked like they were working properly, until they arrived at the main generator that powered all the machines. It was crackling with electricity, sending out small bolts of lightning and looked quite dangerous.

"What's wrong with it?" The Ice Climbers asked in unison. "It looks overloaded, but luckily it's stable for now." Samus said. "What happens if it becomes unstable?" Luigi asked nervously. "The ship may blow up." Ness answered simply as if it was no big deal. Samus nodded, "But as long as we hold a steady course, it should calm down." Samus said.

As if her very words had triggered it, the ship lurched forward throwing everyone to the ground. The red lights on the ceiling began to flash signaling a red alert. The warriors scrambled up the ladder and into the cockpit where Mata Knight was trying to steer the ship away from the unknown danger with great difficulty. "What's going on?" Mario asked frantically. "We're flying right above a magnetic field; the air is charged with very dangerous lightning and may destabilize the generator if we get hit." Meta Knight explained. "Then hurry and fly us out of here!" Lucas cried. "I wish I could, but the metal on the ship is being pulled by the field. Until we get out we can't fly any higher." Meta Knight said.

Pikachu knew this was really bad; if they got hit with lightning the generator would definitely blow. The only way to make the generator stable again was to somehow absorb the excess electricity into another source; a source Pikachu knew they didn't have. But Pikachu did know what she could do to help. She quietly ran out of the cock pit and slid back down to the main generator.

She faced the large machine; deep down she was afraid of what may happen, she had never done this before with something this large. Back in the Thunder tribe other electric Pokémon would absorb the electricity of others who were willing to give it if they needed healing or to restore their energy. Pikachu took a deep breath and went down on all fours, this needed to be done; for her friends' sake. She slowly lifted her tail so it stood tall and straight and she felt a large lightning bolt strike the base of the Halberd.

Back in the cockpit, everyone was thrown to the ground by the sudden shock. "We're hit!" Meta Knight yelled. A red light on one of the many screens flashed red signaling that the generator had reached its limit. Pikachu gritted her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut as an enormous flow of lightning erupted from the generator.

The lightning struck her tail as if it were a lightning rod as the electricity was sent into her body. Pikachu allowed the electricity to store itself in her electric sacks in her cheeks, but she wasn't sure how much electricity was in that generator. She opened one eye to look at the pressure meter for generator and was relieved to see that it was going down; it was slow, but it was better than nothing.

Meta Knight noticed this too in the cock pit. "How is this happening; all the excess electricity is being reduced somehow." Pikachu opened her eyes halfway as the electricity continued to enter her body, but she beginning to feel pain as it entered. She let out a few moans of pain; if this didn't let up soon, she would probably explode along with the generator.

Samus looked around the cockpit, as she thought she heard a far-off moan. Then, she realized that a certain yellow mouse was missing. Since she wasn't wearing her power suit, it was easy to slip out of the cockpit without being heard. She ran down to the main generator where she heard more moans. Her eyes widened as she saw Pikachu absorbing all the electricity. Her entire body was shaking and her face was screwed up with pain.

"Pikachu! What are you doing?!" Samus yelled. Pikachu turned her head towards her slightly. "Stay back!" she yelled as Samus tried to approach, "Almost all the electricity is gone; I just…need…to retain it!" She yelled slowly. The meter was almost back to normal, but Pikachu didn't know how much more she could take. Her body began to send out pulses of electrical energy.

The meter was nearly back to normal, but her mind was slowly going crazy. "It's too much! It's too much! Someone please! MAKE IT STOP!" she screamed. Samus began to run towards the mouse, but was hit with one of the pulses, sending her flying against the wall. She got up as Pikachu let out a final scream of pain before the electricity flow finally stopped and the mouse collapsed to the ground.

"Pikachu!" Samus cried as she knelt by the mouse. She was out cold, but sparks were still flying from her cheeks. "C'mon, wake up!" she urged, but the mouse wouldn't respond. She looked up as Link slid down the ladder, "Samus, what's going-" he stopped short when he saw Pikachu. He ran over to her, "What happened?" he asked urgently. "Let's get upstairs first, I'll explain from there."


	2. Pikachu Becomes Separated

Chapter 2

Pikachu was lying in a chair with Red's jacket covering her like a blanket. "So Pikachu absorbed all the electricity from the generator?" Ness asked when Samus was done explaining. Samus nodded. Red went over to Pikachu and felt her forehead, "I know most electric Pokémon can absorb lightning from other sources, but I think she absorbed too much,"

Lucario stepped forward, "You don't mean…" he trailed off. Red nodded, "Pikachu has what we call 'electrical backup'. It's when electric Pokémon have stored up too much electricity and it clouds their minds and makes them feverish." "Can it be cured?" Mario asked. Red frowned, "We have to take all the excess electricity out of her, but she absorbed so much, she may release it all by herself at any time."

While they went over what they could do, no one noticed that Pikachu's eyes had slowly opened halfway. She felt horrible and felt like she was about to explode. Her hearing felt muffled and her eyesight was blurry. She slowly got up and looked to see a bunch of figures in front of her. Their voices were low and they spoke slowly. She couldn't make out what they were saying, but it didn't sound good.

She quietly got up and scampered away. She was just about to walk out the door, when she heard urgent voices behind her. She looked behind her in horror as the black figures began creeping towards her. "S-stop! Get away from me!" She cried as she released some electricity from her pouches. She ran down the corridor and turned any way to get away from the shadow figures. "Where is this!? Where am I?!" She said frantically as she kept on running.

The pain was swirling around her body as she ran through the corridors. She looked at all the doorways that seemed to all lead to darkness. She turned around to see the figures running after her. "N-no! Keep away!" she cried. The figures still came closer, their voices deep and muffled as she back against a wall. She was trapped. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screeched as an electric blast flew from her cheeks and struck the figures; she had no idea what was going on but she knew this much; she was hurt, confused, and scared out of her mind.

She continued to run down the hallway; she looked behind her as she ran until the floor disappeared. She cried out as she tumbled down a staircase and onto a lever on the wall. She felt wind as a ramp began to descend a little ways away from her. Her heart jumped; this was the way out! She peeked down the ramp and flinched when she realized that she was on an air ship.

She looked up at the stairs as the figures began running down towards her. She jumped onto a strange star-shaped object that began to move on impact. Pikachu had a bad feeling so she clutched the edges tightly and squeezed her eyes shut. The Smash bros watched as the Warp Star Pikachu was on sprang to life. The Star flew towards the opening of the ramp quite quickly.

Just before the Star and Pikachu entered to sky Samus ran down the ramp and grabbed onto the Star at the last minute before it rocketed towards the ground. The warriors watched in horror as the Warp Star flew down and vanished into a thicket of trees that was a deep forest. Samus tried to get on top of the Warp Star with Pikachu, but it was too out of control. She closed her eyes as they crashed into a jungle and the Warp Star disappeared, depleted of its energy.


	3. Zero-Suit Samus and Pikachu Vs Primids

Chapter 3

Samus slowly got off the ground and went over to Pikachu, who was now unconscious from the fall. She carefully picked up the mouse and felt her forehead; the fever was getting worse. Just then, a rustling was heard from the bushes. Samus sprang to her feet and pulled out her laser gun just as two Primids ran towards them. Samus immediately gunned them down and ran; she couldn't fight now, not with Pikachu in this condition! She kept running until she came to another clearing and Pikachu began to stir.

Pikachu felt awful, but her mind felt a tad clearer than before. She slowly opened her eyes to see Samus carrying her, "Samus?" she whispered. Samus sighed in relief, "Thank goodness you're awake; are you alright?" she asked. Pikachu put a paw on her head, "I've been better; what happened?" she asked. "I'll explain later; right now we have to get back to the Halberd somehow. You have electrical backup and we have to find an outlet for your energy!" Samus answered.

Pikachu's memory began to clear as she remembered the fiasco on the Halberd, "The generator!" she gasped. At that moment, three more Primids emerged from the woods and walked towards them. Samus shot her blaster at them to keep them distracted before running with Pikachu still in her arms. "Samus, I'm so sorry," Pikachu said softly as she ran, "I didn't mean to cause this much trouble." "It's not your fault Pikachu; I'll find a way to help you, I promise." Samus responded as she focused on the path ahead.

They continued on for a few more miles until Samus skidded to a stop; they were on the edge of a canyon, "Hold on," she whispered to Pikachu and jumped off the edge. Samus slid down the side of the canyon, managing to keep her balance and keeping a firm grip on Pikachu until they safely reached the bottom. Samus smirked thinking they were safe, but it slowly faded as she looked back at the top of the canyon.

Tons of Primids were looking down at them from the edge and beginning their descent after them. Samus shot about two of them down with her pistol before taking off through the canyon. She looked down at Pikachu who seemed to have passed out again, as she looked for a place to hide. While she ran, she noticed that the canyon looked very odd. Everything was grey and shiny, almost metallic, and many thunderclouds were in the air; odd, it was sunny when they were in the forest.

But Samus didn't have time to question it as the Primids got closer. Samus continued to run as fast as she could; she felt like her lungs were about to burst when she skidded to a halt as another slight drop was in front of them. Samus turned to face the Primids and took a step back, which she quickly realized was a mistake. The edge of the drop crumbled under her feet as she and Pikachu fell about ten feet to the ground. The bounty hunter felt her ankle twist awkwardly as they landed and felt Pikachu fall from her arms as she laid face first on the ground.

She looked up, feeling a bit light headed from the fall and saw Pikachu lying a few inches away from her and took in their surroundings. "No…" Samus whispered as she gazed at the large wall in front of them; they had reached the end of the canyon, they were at a dead end! Samus turned her head to see the Primids jumping down after them and quickly cornering them.

Pikachu began to stir again and opened her eyes, "What's going on…?" she whispered, catching Samus' attention, "Where am I? What's happening?!" she asked getting more and more scared as the Primids surrounded them. "No, not now," Samus whispered; Pikachu's mind was clouded again, the poor thing couldn't tell right from wrong.

Samus got to her feet, ignoring the pain in her ankle and opened her pistol revealing her power whip; she couldn't let anything slow her down now if it meant protecting Pikachu. Pikachu backed away from the towering wall of figures surrounding her in absolute fear, "W-What do you want? Leave me alone!" she cried. Samus slightly turned to look at Pikachu which gave the Primids the opening they needed.

They attacked all at once, attacking Samus and Pikachu together. Pikachu jumped this way and that, her small size and fear driven instincts allowing her to avoid the attacks, but Samus wasn't so lucky. In a matter of minutes, she was covered in cuts and bruises from the Primids hard punches and attacks; there was no way she could take out this many by herself! Finally, a Primid landed a super charged punch and sent her flying against the wall of the canyon near Pikachu who cried out in alarm from the figure crashing next to her.

Pikachu looked up in horror as the figures slowly advanced on her causing her to back into the wall. Samus slowly attempted to get to her feet, breathing heavily from the punch earlier. Sparks flew randomly from Pikachu's cheeks as she curled against the wall, "S-Stop! Go away!" she cried, but the Primids continued towards them. Pikachu felt tears of fright come to her eyes as they all reached towards her, "N-No! Leave me alone!" Samus looked into the sky as lightning flashed above them and the thunderclouds got thicker.

The clouds seemed to be swirling around only them as the sparks from Pikachu got stronger, like they were being pulled from her body. Pikachu felt this as well and held her head in pain, "It hurts! Stop it! Go away!" she yelled. More and more sparks came from her cheeks as Samus realized what was going on; the canyon was the magnetic field they were flying over before! The canyon was attracting all of Pikachu's excess electricity; that explained the thunderclouds and why everything looked metallic!

Pikachu let out a cry of pain; she couldn't take it anymore, she had to let it out! "LEAVE. ME. ALOOOOOOOONE!" She screamed as she let loose an enormous bolt of electricity. Samus covered her face as the Primids were blown away by the sheer force of electrical energy she was releasing from within her.

The entire canyon flashed yellow and white as electricity flew everywhere, being absorbed into almost every part of the canyon as well as the clouds in the sky. After what seemed like hours, Pikachu's electricity had run out. The lightning faded away and the exhausted mouse collapsed to the ground. Samus, still injured from the fight, attempted to get to the mouse, but the pain was too much and she collapsed as well, right next to Pikachu.


	4. All Better!

Chapter 4

A few hours later, Samus was awoken by a small tongue licking her cheek. She cracked her eyes open to see the concerned face of a familiar mouse, "Pikachu?" she asked. Pikachu smiled in relief, "You had me worried for a minute; are you okay?" she asked. Samus slowly sat up, putting a hand to her head as she realized they were still in the canyon, "I'm fine; what about you, how do you feel?" she asked.

Pikachu sat down in front of her, "A little light headed and tired, but a lot better than before," she answered. Samus let out a sigh of relief, "That last electric attack you did must've gotten rid of all the electricity you absorbed from the generator," she said. Pikachu nodded, "Yeah, it feels nice to have a clear mind for a change," she said with a smile.

Samus smiled back when a gleam of light caught her eye. She and Pikachu both looked up to see the welcoming sight of the Halberd flying towards them. Samus shot her pistol into the air to signal them to their location and in no time the Halberd had landed. Samus got to her feet and lifted Pikachu up, "Are you sure you can walk?" Pikachu asked. "I'll be fine," Samus said and limped towards the opening ramp of the Halberd where the other Smashers were waiting for them.

"Oh my goodness, what happened Samus?" Peach asked frantically as they ran towards them. "We saw an enormous lightning bolt coming from here; are you two alright?" Zelda asked. "It's nothing; we just had a little scrape with some Primids," Samus answered.

Red and Lucario came up to them as well, "How are you feeling Pikachu?" Red asked. "A lot better now," Pikachu said smiling before adding, "I'm sorry for freaking out on the Halberd earlier." Red smiled and pet her, "Don't worry; it's common for that to happen with Pokémon who are feverish," Lucario nodded, "The important thing is that you're safe," he said.

Red then took Pikachu into his arms and they all headed into the ship to get patched up. A few hours later, Samus had a few bandages on her cuts and bruises and a cast on her ankle. Red had given Pikachu one last check-up just in case and a little medicine and the mouse was as energetic as ever.

Pikachu and Samus sat on a platform as they looked out the window, "By the way," Pikachu said, "Thanks for helping me out there," Samus smiled at the mouse, "No problem,"

* * *

**Yeah...my Smash bros stories aren't the best, but I think that's because there are so many freakin characters! It's really hard to keep track of all of them and keep them all in character, get my gist? Hope you liked this story, and I'll update the others soon!**

**Review!**


End file.
